1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for securing a trim cover to a foam pad. In particular, this invention relates to a trim cover fastener that is bonded to the foam pad during the molding of the foam pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Many surfaces within a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle require padding for comfort reasons. Aesthetically, materials used to pad surfaces lack the desired finish. Therefore, trim covers are employed to cover the padding so the look and feel of the padded surfaces is aligned with expectations of those occupying the passenger compartment.
Manufacturing methods typically utilize foam and mold processes to create the padding used for interior trim components and seat assemblies. Once the foam has been molded to a desired shape, it must be covered. These methods are labor intensive.
One method for securing a trim cover to a piece of molded foam, e.g., a seat cushion, is to mold fasteners into the foam cushion as it is molded and cured. In this securing method, a fastener extends along a portion of the foam cushion surface. The fastener has a plurality of trim cover attachment members extending out therefrom to receive and secure the trim cover to the foam cushion. An example of this type of fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,303. In this patent, the trim cover attachment members extend out from a fastener body across the entire length thereof.
A problem associated with this type of manufactured foam cushion arises because it is difficult to mold the fasteners and the foam together without having the foam flow around the fastener body eliminating the ability of the fastener to secure a trim cover thereto. The above-mentioned reference attempts to overcome this problem by sealing the ends of the fasteners with a sealant. This solution is not desirable because it does not completely prevented intrusion of foam around the fasteners. This is because the ends of the fastener are not securely positioned within the mold. Thus, foam may seep through small spaces between the ends of the fasteners and the mold. As a result, the trim cover attachment members on the fastener assemblies are partially covered with foam and the attachment of the trim cover to the foam pad is weakened.
If it is determined that too much foam has covered the fastener, further treatment of the fastener assembly is required to remove the foam. This cleaning process introduces irregularities in the manufacturing process, additional costs, and increased cycle times.